New Nightmares
by Rahkshi500
Summary: [ONESHOT][Sequal to New Family]: Kiko keeps having nightmares about Graviray's death. So she tries to put herself out of her misery. Until someone comes and comforts Kiko about her son's death. ONE SHOT


**New Nightmares**

_Summary: Kiko keeps having nightmares about Graviray's death. And she's slowly losing hope for her life. So she decides to put herself out of her misery, until a girl shows up to comfort Kiko about her son's death._

_And this One-Shot is told in Kiko's point of view._

_**Warning: **There may be a bit of sexual stuff in here, but I won't make it go far!_

_**Story Begins Now.**_

* * *

I woke up in fear again in the middle of the night. I just had another nightmare about Graviray's death. Tonight is another rainy, stormy night. And what I find a really dark coincidence is that I only have these nightmares on nights like these.

My love's family (Mostly Reese and Sherry) invited me to live with them while my mother was at the hospital, waiting for the day until she gives birth to her new child and my new sibling. I always wondered what this new child will look like. Will it look like my mother? Will it look like Zofis? Or will it end up Albino? I don't know. But anyways, Reese's family allowed me to sleep in my love's bedroom. It looked both light and dark.

This nightmare that I just had was different from the rest, usually they had only the part when the cliff that my love struggled to hang onto crumbled and he fell down with it, but this nightmare was the worse of them all.

I was in a room like my love's bedroom. My body felt numbed, so I couldn't move. Then I saw Graviray came out of the shadows. I was overjoy to see his face again. He walked over to me, but I realized that he wasn't wearing anything except his boxers. It was a bit of a shock, but he really did have a sexy body for someone his age, not muscular, nor weak, just normal. I saw that he had black raven wings coming out of his back.

He walked over onto the bed where I was. I was beginning to sweat a bit as my heart began to pound really hard. He was on top of me and we began to kiss each other passionately. He moved a bit and began to kiss the side of my neck. His lips felt warm and soft against my flesh, but then I felt him removing my clothes off me. WAIT! This isn't the Graviray that I love. What's with him?

I asked him to stop. We were only 13 years old, we were only very young teens. It wasn't the time for us to do something like this. But he ignored me and continued to kiss me. My clothes were completely off. I then warned him to stop, but he still ignored me. But then I felt his teeth sank into my neck, like he was gonna suck my blood out.

I pushed him off me and yelled at, saying of what's with him. But then he grasp my neck with his hand, and that's when the REAL nightmare begins. With his other hand, I saw him pulling his own face off, like it was a mask. The real face behind that 'mask' was... ZOFIS! I screamed as he raised his hand and aimed towards me, I saw energy being formed in his palm, he was gonna blast me with a 'Radom' spell. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come... but it didn't.

My eyes opened to see that I was now somewhere else. My clothes were somehow back on me. I was at the same cliff where Graviray fell from. I saw my love himself, using his dark dragon spell against Zofis, who was using his telekinetic phoenix spell. But noone was there with me, no Reese, nor her parents, I also couldn't see Neo or Meggy, or my mother. Graviray was all alone, losing his final fight against that evil monster that created me. I tried to ran up to him, but my body felt numbed again. I looked up and saw the evil phoenix killing Graviray's dark dragon and then blasting the entire cliff where my love stood.

He was dangling from the cliff's edge, just like before, but then I found myself in Graviray's position, dangling over the cliff, somehow. I don't know how I got there, but this was a nightmare, anything bad can happen.

I looked up and saw someone holding onto my hand, trying to pull me up, this someone looks like me. But then I heard her laugh evilly. I took a closer look at this other me and found her eyes in an dark unholy purple color. She looked as though she was born evil. Did I really acted like that when Zofis was controlling me? Then the evil me released my hand and I screamed as I fell into the raging ocean below, but when I turned my head to look at the water, I saw that it wasn't an ocean of water, it was an ocean of hellish fire and lost souls. Then I felt someone grabbed my ankle. I looked down to see that it was Graviray's soul, trying to drag me into hell with him, I only screamed as everything then went black.

That's when I woke up in a dangerously fearful state, with sweat coming from my head and tears coming down from my eyes. That nightmare was a lie, but it felt like it was the truth. Graviray's not in hell, he's in heaven, where he truly belongs, where he would be safe. Though I wish that I would be there with him.

I've suffered enough ever since his death! I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna put myself out of my misery!

I reached into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a an emergency knife. This is it. There's no turning back now. I'll be able to be with the one that I love in heaven. I was prepared to cut my wrist with the knife, but then I heard someone yelped at me and ran towards me. The figured snatched the knife out of my hands and threw it across the room. Then I felt the figure placing its hands on my shoulders and began to shook me.

"Why are you doing this, Kiko?" the figured asked in both anger and worried at me. The moonlight hit the face of the figure and it appeared to be Graviray's mother, Sherry. I only remained silent as I saw tears in Mrs. Bellmond's eyes. "Why?"

"I can't take this anymore. I miss him, and these nightmares have tortured me long enough." I answered.

"I know he's gone, but you have no idea how much I miss him as well. You don't know what it's like to lose a child." Mrs. Bellmond snapped at me. Tears formed in my eyes. Why is she turning on me like this. I know she's mad at me for trying to commit suicide, but I've had more than a bad night already.

"Well, you have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love, someone who you want to be with forever and be married to, and grow old and... you just don't understand how I feel!" I snapped back at her as well. She seemed to back off a bit. I guess I must of hit a soft spot of her. I already regret for what I said. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I lowered my head.

"Me too." Mrs. Bellmond apologized as well, she must've regretted what she said too.

"I just miss him so much. I can't go on without him." I spoke as tears formed into my eyes again.

"I know you miss him, but you shouldn't kill yourself for that, you must live on. Your mother is giving birth to your new sibling. You're gonna be an older sister. That means that you're gonna need to be helpful to your mother. She's gonna need you. You shouldn't give up your life, you still have your friends and your family." Sherry spoke as she brought me into her arms, like I was her child, like Reese and my love.

She wiped the tears from my face and my crying reduced to calm breathing. I'll always miss Graviray forever. I then swear to myself, that if Graviray's truly dead, then I'll never be in love with anyone else again, I'll grow up as an independent girl, just like my mother.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep again and Sherry lied me back down onto Graviray's bed and she left the room, quietly closing the door. Yet, I wasn't truly asleep. I woke up and looked to see if she's really gone. I then reached deep under the covers and pulled out two things. They were stuffed dolls that I made myself. One looked like me, with a happy smile and I used brown buttons for its eyes. It was dressed in a long purple dress, like the one my mother wears sometimes.

The other looked like my love, Graviray, with a bit of a normal look, like it wasn't showing any emotions and with red buttons for its eyes. It was dressed in what looked like a black nightshirt or something, I'm not really good with making specific clothing for the things I make. They both looked like CHIBI versions of myself and Graviray. I did a few little poses with my stuffed dolls.

One of them was with my stuffed chibi doll version of myself was carrying the stuffed chibi doll version of Graviray bridal style. Then I did a little dance with both, and then last, I did it with both of them kissing. But then I stopped. My heart ached more than ever. I wish that Graviray was still here... with me.

Tears began to form my eyes again. I pulled the stuffed chibi dolls to my chest and I fell asleep for real this time. I love my Graviray. I wish that you're still alive, my love. But maybe, you are alive. And if you still are, I just know that you'll come back. Back to your home. Back to your family. Back to me... someday.


End file.
